


A Broken Pack

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, M/M, Not evil Peter, OOC Scott, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Pack decides to kick Stiles out, they lose their alpha as well. When they're in trouble. And forced to call for help, Little Red comes to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Pack

Stiles has been studying magic ever since Deaton told him he had a spark, he's planning on surprising the pack with his new abilities soon. Recently he found a spell that makes him invisible to werewolf senses, silent, scentless, and completely invisible, and he wants to show his friends. More accurately he wants to sneak up on his friends. He finds them sitting in Derek's loft, Derek is missing, but everyone else is lounging around his coffee table. Stiles wonders why they had a pack meeting without him.

"We all know why we're here." Jackson says, after a long moment of silence. "Stilinski doesn't belong in the pack." Stiles tenses, eyes immediately darting over to Scott, waiting for his beat friend to defend him.

"I know, okay, I know." Scott's voice rings out, quietly shattering Stiles understanding of the world. "It's just hard."

"It's not personal Scott, but he's not strong like us." Erica says, Boyd nods in agreement. "A human has no place in the pack."

"I'm a Banshee, and Allison has training, but Stiles. Stiles doesn't belong here." Lydia offers. For the first time Stiles realizes Allison isn't present either. Stiles watches his friends write him off, as weak, useless, worthless.

"Who's gonna tell him?" Isaac asks, it's the first time he's spoken since Stiles arrived. "I won't."

"I vote Scott does it." Jackson says, shrugging when Boyd glares at him.

"Who cares about telling Stiles. What about Derek?" Erica asks. Stiles is fuming, and he casts a spell to make his voice boom, without seeming to have a specific origin.

"Derek is not the one you should be afraid of." Stiles says, voice near a whisper, as it echos around the room.

"Shit." Jackson mumbles.

"You have not yet made an enemy of me, I advise that you don't." Stiles says. "I sit in the room with you, and yet you can't see me, can't hear my heart, can't scent me. I am not the weak link you believe me to be." A dagger flies out of what appears to be empty air, a paper wrapped around the handle, and embeds itself in the table. "Scott."

"Yeah?" Scott looks like he's expecting Stiles to say, I don't hate you. To accept him, despite his words.

"Fuck you." The door slams open, and Stiles is gone. Leaving Derek in his place.

"Which one of you assholes put a knife in my table?" Derek growls, walking over to remove it. Instead the paper comes off in his hand.

"Hello Derek, it appears I am no longer welcome in your pack. It also appears your pack is no longer welcome in my life, however if you wish for my help, or my friendship call me." Derek reads aloud. "P.S. this is Stiles. P.P.S. tell Scott to lose my number. I would have told him, but it would have spoiled my dramatic exit." Derek glares at his pack turning the paper over in his hand. "P.P.P.S. Tell all of them to lose my number actually." Scott whips his phone out to text Stiles.

"He can be pack now, I just have to-" Scott babbles, fingers flying.

"No!" Derek roars. Everyone freezes. "You do what he said. You lose his number."

"He's strong now. If I just text him-" Scott whines. "He's strong now, he can be in the pack." Derek struggles to keep from shifting.

"He's strong _now_?" Derek asks, voice dangerous.

"Being in a pack isn't safe for someone like him." Erica cuts in. Derek glances down at the paper. 'Also, please don't kill them.'

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Derek asks, eyes blazing red. "Who here nearly killed someone after they were bitten in the woods?"

"Me." Scott says, voice tiny.

"That's right, and who helped you find an anchor?" Derek asks.

"Stiles." Scott mumbles, sinking back into the couch.

"Hmm, how odd, it's almost as if Stiles is useful." Derek says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe it's just a one off. Which of us turned into a giant lizard and paralyzed me?" Derek asks.

"Me." Jackson's voice squeaks out.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem like something a pack member would do. Who kept you from eating me, by holding me up in a pool for three hours?" Derek asks. Claws extending threateningly.

"Stiles." Jackson whispers, sinking back into the couch.

"How bizarre." Derek fakes a gasp. "And who didn't come when he called for help?"

"Me." Scott whispers, flinching slightly when blazing red eyes turn to him.

"Seems like someone is useless to the pack. Maybe we should kick you out." Derek growls, Erica sniggers. "Don't get cocky Erica." Derek growls. "This question is very simple, in every fight we've been in which of you has come up with the plan of attack?" Nobody makes a sound. "Lydia, did you figure out how to defeat the alpha pack?"

"No." Lydia answers.

"Erica, did you figure out how to kill Peter?" Derek demands.

"No." She mumbles.

"Well it must have been someone in this room, after all, only a pack member could come up with a plan to destroy our enemies and keep us safe. Which of you was it?" Derek asks, everyone flinches into the couch cushions. "Okay, let's look at the plans we have made. Hmm? Scott, what happened when you made a plan without Stiles?"

"Gerard Argent nearly killed us all." Scott mumbles.

"Erica, what about when you and Boyd made a plan to leave for a stronger pack?" Derek demands.

"We were captured and tortured." Erica mutters.

"So, what I'm getting here is that all of you are useless and you kicked out the only pack member that keeps everyone from killing us. Is that correct?" Derek asks, eyes blazing. A few of them nod. "Then will all of you get out of my damn loft, and do exactly what Stiles asked. Lose his phone number." Peter walks in with a bag of chips as everyone sulks out the door.

"What did I miss?" Peter asks. "Where's Stiles?" Derek barely contains his wolf.

"They seem to have decided to kick him out of the pack." Derek growls. Peter starts laughing, and Derek feels his fangs drop.

"That is too good, they're all gonna be dead in a week." Peter suddenly smiles. "Wait, y'all don't have Stiles anymore. Now is the perfect time to become Beacon Hills alpha." The dagger lifts from the table and Stiles is standing there, suddenly visible.

"Yeah that's not happening." Stiles says. Derek's jaw drops.

"How long have you been there?" Derek demands.

"Long enough to know that you are incredibly sweet." Stiles answers, grinning at Derek. "I couldn't exactly leave with you standing in the doorway." Peter starts laughing again.

"Stiles, can I be in your pack?" Peter asks.

"Uh, pretty sure that's just me, but sure, why not?" Stiles shrugs.

"Oh no, I'm in your pack too." Derek says, heading to the kitchen.

"What about the puppies?" Stiles asks.

"They think they don't need you, let them figure out how wrong they are." Derek says, shrugging. Peter grins wider.

"Hmm, that may spoil my after graduation plans." Stiles mumbles. Derek and Peter both turn to him. "What? I was always going to leave the pack, I deserve better than what I got from them." Stiles shrugs.

"I've always wanted to travel, I'm planning to work as a supernatural consultant for packs in need." Peter grins at him.

"Peter, I would have asked you to accompany me anyway." He turns to Derek to explain his decision. "He doesn't have as many ties here, and his knowledge would be incredibly helpful."

"I enjoy your company too Stiles." Peter taunts, earning a soft punch in the arm.

"I'll travel with you." Derek offers, Stiles beams at them.

"Perfect, graduation's in a month, and I already have the website up." Stiles beams at them.

"Website?" Peter asks.

"Little Red Helps." Stiles says. Derek scowls slightly. "I couldn't resist, Danny helped me set it up."

"Cool." Peter nods at him. "I'll be out of town until graduation, but after that I'll travel with you."

"Text me if you need anything." Stiles calls, as Peter heads into Derek's guest room.

"I'm glad you're in my pack." Derek sighs.

...

"Stiles?" Scott asks. The boy turns away from him, and starts walking. "Stiles, you can be pack now." Scott whisper yells. Stiles snorts.

"Oh you precious idiot. I am pack. You're not." Stiles pats his hair condescendingly. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Scott roars. Stiles rolls his eyes and continues down the hall. 

"Didn't you feel it Scott. Derek broke the bonds, we aren't his pack anymore." Isaac informs him. 

"You'd really tear the pack apart over this Stiles?" Scott demands. Stiles turns on his heel. 

"Listen up Scott McCall, you are not my brother, you are not my best friend, because a friend would stand up for me. I am not tearing your pack apart, you all did that yourselves. I'm just making what you destroyed stronger." Stiles hisses through clenched teeth. "I advise you leave me alone." Scott moves to grab his arm, but Stiles slips into the crowd. 

... 

A month passes quickly, with Stiles casually avoiding the pack, he grows his hair out, and continues to practice magic, and suddenly graduation has passed.

"Stiles did you get everything?" John yells from inside.

"Yeah Dad!" Stiles yells back. 

"Toothbrush?" John calls, coming to the door . 

"Yeah Dad. I've got everything I need." Stiles gives him a fight hug.

"Call me tonight." John orders. Stiles salutes playfully.

"Yes Sir." Stiles calls, turning to climb into Derek's car. "Peter's been networking for us, we've got a job in Washington state." Stiles tells Derek. They sit in silence for a while, until Stiles gets bored and starts attempting to sing the Star Wars theme. Derek doesn't even look at him, just turns on the music to drown him out.

...

Jobs are surprisingly easy. Most towns don't have anything crazy like Beacon Hills. Most towns have Fae folk screwing with people, and sometimes an incubus or a succubus. Stiles becomes notorious throughout the supernatural world.

Stiles learns on his fourth job that Dragons are actually very nice, but kelpies are horrible Creatures, that always smell like seaweed. One tries to drag Peter into the river. Stiles doesn't appreciate it.

Stiles learns on his sixth job that wendingo's are common in Oregon. Derek rips it's head off, and Peter leaves so Stiles can light the fire. 

After that, Peter travels without them, looking for jobs. 

Stiles learns that he loves Derek in the middle of theur seventh job, when a vampire holds Derek by the throat. Stiles burns him where he stands. They get paid a thousand dollars, and a free meal. 

Stiles learns that Derek loves him on their eighth job, when an incubus tries to lure Derek away with Stiles face. It gets the scent wrong, and Derek rips it's heart out. 

... 

Stiles has just finished his twenty third job when Deaton calls. It's been two and a half months, and Stiles is prepared to head back before he starts his freshman year at UCLA. 

"Little red?" Deaton's voice rang out, telling him Wolves were present. 

"Yes." Stiles affirms. 

"The pack here in Beacon Hills has a problem." Deaton informs him. "You come highly recommended." 

"I'll be there in..." He turns to Derek raising an eyebrow. 

"Four hours." Derek offers. "Three if I speed." 

"Four hours." Stiles says. "I'm bringing a wolf with me, please ensure that your pack behaves themselves." He hangs up before Deaton can answer. 

"He's called little red? That's so stupid." Scott whines. 

"Yes, he even has a website, but we're old friends so I called." Deaton pulls up the website to show them, and Danny starts laughing. 

"This is gonna be great." Danny says. 

"What? What's happening?" Scott demands. Both Danny and Deaton just smirk at him. 

... 

"Stiles, are you sure you're ready for this?" Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head.

"Nope, but they need help, and that's what I do, I help people." Stiles smiles. "Besides I'm far more powerful then they remember." He summons his spirit fox, allowing it to pad around the car.

"Save the showing off for Beacon Hills Stiles." Derek teases, Stiles leans across the center console to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"But I have to impress my favorite wolf." Stiles teases. Derek's ears go pink.

"You should call Peter." Derek mumbles. 

"Fine, you're no fun Sourwolf." Stiles pulls out his phone. "Hey Peter."

"Stiles." Peter greets, it's still weird hearing that warm, fond tone in Peter's voice. 

"We're headed to Beacon Hills for a job." Stiles says.

"You're doing the dramatic entrance right?" Peter demands. Stiles can practically see the way his eyes light up. 

"Of course, I have my cloak right here." Stiles holds up the red fabric. "They won't know I'm me until I want them to."

"Good, what about Derek?" Peter asks. 

"Peter we already planned this out." Stiles rolls his eyes and Derek grunts.

"I know, I just think it's hilarious, he's gonna be fully shifted." Peter says. "Like a good dog."

"I'm hanging up now." Stiles informs him.

... 

Stiles wraps the cloak tightly around himself, pulling the hood over his face as he climbs out of the car. Derek follows easily shifting to all fours, the charm around his neck making him unrecognizable. 

"Little red?" Deaton asks, clearly curious. 

"Yes." Stiles answers, pulling him into a hug. "Nice to see you again." 

"He keeps a wolf as a pet?" Isaac whispers anxiously. Derek growls in his direction.

"Of course not Mr. Lahey. I keep a werewolf as a guard dog." Stiles continues on getting a shocked look from Isaac. 

"How do you know my name?" Isaac demands. The pack steps forward as if to defend him.

"My friend Stiles mentioned you once of twice. You're lucky I came at all." Stiles leads Derek into the clinic. The pack hot on their tails.

"You know Sti-" Isaac begins to question, Scott silences him with a look.

"Well, Little Red." Scott seems to dislike his name. "We have a problem in the woods. There's something there, it took one of our Wolves." Stiles glances down at Derek.

"Fae." Stiles groans. "Honestly, what did you guys do to piss off the Fae." Derek scowls at the floor. 

"You're blaming us for this?" Scott demands. "I invited you into my territory, and this-" 

"That's where you're wrong little wolf." Stiles grabs onto the hood. "This is not your territory, and you didn't invite me here." Stiles pulls the hood back. "This is Hale territory Mr. McCall, and you are not a Hale. Derek, let's go help the people in need, I have no doubt these idiots trampled on the Fae settlement here." Scott splutters indignantly.

"You knew!" He yells, pointing at Danny.

"Well yeah, I designed the website after all." Danny shrugs. Scott is fuming. 

"Okay, everyone calm down. Deaton can I have some pants for Derek?" Stiles calls the room into silence. 

"Stiles, why did you leave?" Isaac asks, Derek gives a derisive snort.

"I was always the weak human here. You all would never see anything else. Now I'm Little Red, expert tactician, magic user, supernatural fixer." Stiles grins, and Derek shifts back taking the pants Deaton offers. "Why would I have stayed?" 

"Your friends-" Scott's voice is a near roar. 

"Came with me Mr. McCall." Stiles cuts him off calmly. "Or Did you forget that you no longer classify as my friend."

"Race you to the Fae lands." Derek says, taking off. Boyd snorts, as if he was questioning Stiles ability to keep up. Well, he always did love a good opportunity to show off.

"Come on idiots." Stiles says, before racing to catch up with Derek, and shifting into a full fox once he's far enough ahead that Derek will grab his pants.

"How did you know this was here?" Scott demands the moment they stop. "We only found it a few months ago."

"Scott, the Seelie court has kept residence on Hale land for decades." Derek says, waving off the wolfs concern. Stiles tugs his hood up, but keeps his face visible, and knocks gently on a tree. 

"Hello, we've come to see the Seelie Court." Stiles calls into nothingness. 

"Genim!" Lacey calls, tackling him. The pack stares at the girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere with giant wings coming from her back. 

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you since Cleveland. What are you doing here?" Stiles asks, she pulls up to her full height to stare at the Wolves behind him.

"The military was called in to handle an invasion to our territory here." Lacey explains. "I see you've brought those at fault." She hugs him again and Derek growls. "Oh shut it Glarek." She says, rolling her eyes. "Stiles, Derek, you are of course welcome. The others will have to wait here." Stiles laughs. 

"Of course, I'll keep them out. Love what you've done with your wings, the purple tips suit you." Stiles answers, crossing the line and sealing the Wolves out. Scott starts yelling.

"Stiles, let us in!" Scott demands. Derek rolls his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry about him." Stiles says to Lacey. "His mother taught him better manners than that. I can't figure out where he went wrong." Scott growls at him.

"Some people don't take well to being a wolf." She shrugs, leading him into the settlement. 

"Have you seen Erica, she's in his pack?" Stiles asks. 

"Yes, she's been dancing." Lacey says, Derek and Stiles glance at each other. 

"For how long?" Derek asks. 

"About four hours." Lacey says, leading them into the ball room. 

"Genim!" A shrill voice calls.

"Princess Mira, a pleasure as always." Stiles bows deeply.

"You know we're always happy to see you." She says. "Are you going to get rid of those pesky Wolves?"

"I will, but I need Erica back to do it." Stiles informs her. "They won't bother you again though." 

"Fantastic, she's just over there. Make sure she drinks lots of water." Mira calls. "Derek! We're still allowed this land, right?" 

"Of course Lady Mira. You have only ever showed me and my mate kindness, we would never throw you out." Derek bows to her and she curtseys back. 

"Stiles won't you stay for a bit?" Lacey pleads. Stiles looks to Derek. 

"One dance." Derek says. "Ten minutes, tops. I'll wait here with Erica." Stiles kisses him softly.

"You're the best babe, Lacey let's dance." Stiles pulls her onto the Dance floor, and Derek laughs, going to fetch Erica. 

"What are- hic- you doing here?" She staggers into him, and he helps her off the Dance floor.

"Just helping an old friend." He answers. They sit in silence, until Stiles comes running off the dancefloor.

"I love the Seelie court." Stiles beams at him. "Now let's get her back to tweedle Dee, and Alpha dumb, before he causes another incident." Stiles hugs Lacey one last time. 

"Bye Stiles." The blonde calls after him, and half the room echos her. 

"Bye Lacey." Stiles grins. "Bye everyone, it was lovely seeing you all again." He turns to bow to princess Mira. "Thank you for granting us safe passage Lady Mira."

"A pleasure to have you, both." She says, Stiles and Derek beam at her, leading Erica out of the ballroom, and back to the pack. 

"Stiles, let us in." Scott demands. Stiles rolls his eyes and beckons Derek and Erica over the line before burning it into the ground. Scott pushes against an invisible barrier, and Stiles steps over the line. 

"You have Erica back, now you will leave this part of the forest." Stiles states. "Mr. Boyd, please ensure she drinks plenty of water. The Fae party like there's no tomorrow, but the hangovers are rough." Stiles says, Erica rubs at his face. 

"Seriously." Derek snorts. Stiles jumps onto his back.

"Derek! To the house!" Stiles squeezes his legs, and Derek rolls his eyes but starts to run. Annoyingly enough the pack begins to follow. 

"You ordered the construction?" Isaac asks. 

"I thought the county bought it." Jackson cuts in.

"I bought it back." Derek grumbles, Stiles leaps off his shoulders, and materializes his fox.

"Yes you did. It's move in ready isn't it?" Stiles asks, pulling out a key for the door. The spirit fox races around curiously.

"Well, we still need to get all the furniture." Derek qualifies. "But, yeah. We can move in."

"Yay! We'll get the car later." Stiles says, the pack moves to follow them inside only to be thrown on their asses. "My God, they never learn." Stiles groans. 

"The fuck was that Stilinski?" Jackson growls.

"You aren't welcome in my house little wolf." Stiles growls. "You're lucky I'm allowing you to stay on this land, although that's mostly for Ms. McCall's sake." Derek squeezes his hand gently.

"You're dating Derek." Scott sneers. All eyes snap toward him. Stiles floats down the steps toward Scott.

"Look Scott. I am not your pet human anymore. I'm stronger than you, and I just returned your pack member to you, be thankful, not a dick." Stiles says. "Speaking of, the price for my assistance is a thousand dollars." Jackson growls. 

"You didn't even-" Jackson is silenced mid word. 

"I am not charging you, because this is my land, and I am responsible for it." Stiles turns, slamming the door behind him. Derek opens the window and leans out. 

"By the way, tell Danny he can come by anytime." Derek calls. Scott stalks off, and the rest of the pack is torn between following him and begging for forgiveness. Eventually they all leave, and Derek goes to get the car. 

"Okay, I'm not up for getting furniture today." Stiles sighs, flopping into Derek's arms. 

"That's what the kiddie pool is for Stiles." Derek rolls his eyes, and pulls it out. 

"I'll inflate it, you get the blankets." Stiles says, beaming at him.

"Sir, yes sir." Derek jokes. 

"Sorry, I'm being a little demanding, aren't I?" Stiles blushes, tugging on the strings of his cloak. 

"You're fine Stiles." Derek assures him, kissing him gently. "I'll get the stuff, you can prepare the sleeping nest." Derek teases. 

"You know you like it Derek." Stiles calls after him. Derek just rolls his eyes.

... 

Isaac is a little terrified, but Scott's been insane since Stiles left. He acts like their alpha, but he's not. Isaac doesn't like being ordered around, it rubs him the wrong way, so when Scott ordered him to stay away from Derek, he decided to visit instead. 

"Stiles, Isaac's at the door." Derek yells, Isaac can't help being happy that Derek recognized his heartbeat. 

"He's not too bad." Stiles calls back. "You can let him in." Isaac thought he was talking to Derek, but the house itself seems to respond, the door swinging open on it's own. He follows the sound of music to the kitchen, and finds Stiles. 

"Hi Stiles." Isaac whispers. Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Hello Mr. Lahey." Stiles says. Isaac flinches. "What can I do for you?" 

"I, Nevermind." Isaac turns to go. "I shouldn't have bothered you." Stiles grabs his shoulder. 

"Talk to me pup." Stiles requests. Isaac's eyes go wide. 

"Scott, he scares me lately. I've been having nightmares again. I don't wanna stay there anymore." Isaac whispers. "I can't ask-" 

"Yes you can." Derek replies. "You should always feel safe within your pack Isaac."

"But after what we did." Isaac looks at Stiles.

"So you feel bad?" Stiles asks, Isaac nods. "That's a good starting point. Now we'll let you stay here, but to join our pack you'll have to prove yourself." Stiles informs him. Isaac tenses. 

"I can't be useful like you two." Isaac sighs. "I don't need you to be useful Isaac, you have to be kind." Stiles answers. "And loyal. You can stay here as long as you need, but you'll have to work your way into the pack if you decide you want to join us." Isaac nods seriously.

"Thank you, so much." Isaac relaxes slightly, and Stiles leads him upstairs. 

"Derek wanted to ensure that you'd always have a space to stay." Stiles informs him, opening the door to Isaac's room. Above the bed is a big sky light, and it's designed to feel open. 

"Thank you, so much." Isaac reaches out to touch the wall. "It's perfect." 

"You're welcome." Stiles says. "Make yourself at home." Isaac does. Two hours later Scott is banging on the door.

"I'll take care of it." Isaac sighs, shuffling toward the door. 

"I'll handle Scott, but you're gonna come with me so you can tell him we haven't kidnapped you." Stiles assures him. " Okay pup?" Isaac nods. "Good." 

"Stiles! Open up!" Scott growls. Stiles opens the door. Scott tries to push his way in only to be thrown on his ass. 

"Not your territory Scott, you can't enter without permission." Stiles informs him. 

"Great now I'm a vampire." The werewolf mutters dragging himself to his feet. "Why have you taken Isaac?" 

"I didn't take Isaac." Stiles answers. 

"I choose to come here." Isaac informs Scott.

"I told you to stay away from them." Scott growls.

"I ignored you." Isaac says. Scott glares at them. 

"You're tearing my pack apart again?" Scott demands, eyes on Stiles. 

"No, you're tearing your pack apart." Isaac says, before Stiles has a chance to respond.  "Just like you did when Stiles left. We're omegas now Scott, and it's driving you insane." Scott glares at Isaac. 

"I'm not an omega." Scott growls. 

"Scott, you don't have an alpha, and with your near feral behavior you won't get one." Stiles says. Scott storms off, but by the end of the week the rest of his pack has trickled onto Stiles porch begging for forgiveness. Stiles doesn't give it to them, like Isaac they'll have to earn his forgiveness.

... 

Scott finally shows up dragged by his ear by Melissa.

"Stiles, please fix him." She requests. Derek hovers behind Stiles shoulder. 

"What's the problem?" Stiles asks. Leaning against Derek.

"He's practically feral and I'm sick of it." She says. "I taught him better than this." Stiles nudges Derek.

"Scott, will you accept me as your alpha?" Derek asks. Scott growls, only to have Melissa smack him.

"Say yes you idiot." She hisses.

"Fine." The fight seems to drain out of him as the bond forms. 

"Scott you are currently the lowest ranking member of the Hale pack. In order to gain rank you will have to show compassion and loyalty to the pack." Derek informs him. Stiles grins. "Stiles is my alpha mate and far outranks you. Do not threaten him, or treat him poorly." Stiles snuggles into Derek's side.

"I've been so awful." Scott mumbles. "Can I talk to Isaac?" Isaac appears behind them.

"Hey Scott." Isaac whispers. "I've been awful, I'm so sorry." Scott whines. Stiles smiles, and drags Derek back into the house.

"Scott!" He calls over his shoulder, and Scott looks up like a kicked puppy. "You can come in." 

"Thank you." He trails Stiles into the house, but Stiles goes into the kitchen and the door slams behind him.

"Uh?" Scott stares at the door. 

"In here idiot." Jackson calls from the living room. Derek glares at him when he enters. 

"Sit down." Erica shoves him into a chair. "I thought I was gonna hang out with Stiles." Scott whines. Derek growls at him .

"Yeah, that's not how this works." Isaac offers. "You're a probationary member of the pack. Stiles and Derek have all the control." 

"I just thought, since I'm back to normal-" Scott babbles. 

"You thought you'd be friends again?" Derek growls. "You weren't feral when he left jackass. You were just you."

"Oh." Scott mumbles. Erica shrugs. 

"We're all on probation, except Isaac." Erica offers. Scott eyes him. 

"What, I was here first? And I didn't say anything in your anti-Stiles meeting." Isaac shrugs. "Honestly you're gonna have the hardest time getting off probation." Everyone nods in agreement. 

"Why?" Scott asks.

"Probation is your chance to prove loyalty to a pack." Derek says, voice verging on a growl. "You have already proved to Stiles that you aren't loyal when you threw away a decade of friendship." Scott winces back.

"I understand." Scott says, staring at his hands.

"Good." Derek turns back to the television seemingly very interested in the Viagra ad. Stiles can be heard snorting a laugh from the door.

"Der, Honey. There's no need to stare so hard, I can assure you, you don't need Viagra." He winks, settling onto Derek's lap. Derek's ears go pink. 

"Shut up." Derek grumbles.

"Never." Stiles purrs kissing his cheek. Scott groans, and immediately earns a death glade from Stiles. 

"Watch the damn TV Scott." Derek growls. Scott does as he's told. After all, he still needs to prove himself to Stiles and Derek.

... 

It takes months for the whole pack to finish their probation, and Scott finally realizes that he and Stiles will never be as close as they were. In fact Stiles doesn't trust any of them, but he does care about them. He never stopped caring about them.

"Der?" Stiles mumbles into his boyfriends chest. 

"Yeah?" Derek asks.

"Our pack is full of idiots." Stiles sighs, snuggling closer. 

"Yeah, it is." Derek replies. 

"We love them anyways." Derek kisses his forehead.

"I know." Stiles says. "I know."


End file.
